


Paint brushes and sneakers

by Asahisthighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Colorblindness, Falling In Love, First Meetings, M/M, SO GAY, Trans Male Character, its gay guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahisthighs/pseuds/Asahisthighs
Summary: Noya runs into Asahi, literally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Asanoya secret Santa, a gift for the-redheaded-potato on Tumblr. Their requests were either flower crowns, trans Nishinoya, or art student Asahi. So I went with all three. Its a little rushed but I hope you like it!

“Honey put that down! That's for boys.”

Growing up was tough, not that Yuu ever told anyone that. The constant sexism and the constant ignorance was just apart of his life. Noya could probably write a book full of all the awful things his parents had put him through. He's not upset at his family, he knows they just don't understand. 

“Yuu you're covered in mud! You're a girl, act like one.”

He would never blame them, they don't know, never will. 

“For the love of god Yuu! Sports are for boys! I'm not going to sign this.”

If anything, his family had helped him realize something.

“Mom, dad, I am a boy.”

\------

He was late, he was so unbelievably late, how could this happen? He was never late! Stupid, he was so stupid, falling asleep before setting his alarm. It was Suga’s fault, making him stay up late to watch a stupid documentary on wild life.

Now he was running as fast as he could across campus, luckily no one was around. Because yanno, HE'S late and everyone else is in class. At least they should be, he makes it to the center of campus, out of breath and wheezing Asahi stops for just a moment before something hard crashes into his side shifting him slightly. When the object cries out in pain he realizes a person just ran into him. Another human, a person who he probably just hurt by standing in the wrong place at the wrong time. Oh no.

“Jesus man! You didn't even budge! What are you a statue?” The person pointed out loudly. Asahi looked over to where the man was sprawled on the ground and oh. Oh no he's cute. Shit.

“Uh.” Perfect, you nailed that Azumane. You should win an award for ‘great at starting conversations’. “Uhm, are you okay?” That's better. Ish.

The person, who was oddly smiling rather than being angry, stood up and oh he's small, who gave him the right to be that tiny and cute? Asahi has to look down at him and oh god, he's talking! Asahi stop thinking with your dick! 

-”Anyway I'm fine, I've been through worse! Are you late to class too?”

“Oh, uhm yes.” Once again you cease to amaze Asahi. “I'm sorry, I was running and I stopped to catch my breath. I didn't see you coming!” He admitted, bowing down in apology. The other man bursts out laughing causing Asahi to jump and stand straight again.

“Hey man it's cool, I wasn't looking where I was running either, to be honest.”

Oh good, at least he's not mad. “You're not hurt are you?” Oh no what if he is? What if he has to take him to the hospital?? What's he going to tell Suga??? 

“I can feel your panic from over here big guy! I'm totally fine, just fell on my ass is all.” The man gestured to his behind before placing said hand on his hip, “Hey haven't I seen you before?”

Oh no, where could he recognize him from? Class? The store he worked at? The weird peanut butter ad his parents made him do when he was seven??

“Oh yeah! I think we have an art class together. Isn't your art hanging all over the walls? Mr. Shimada must love you!”

Oh thank god. “Yeah that's me.” Asahi said, relieved. “Uhm, I really need to get to class Mr- uh-” 

“Oh! I’m Nishinoya Yuu! You can call me Noya.” 

Asahi cleared his throat,”Well Noya-san, I really need to be going! Goodbye!” With that he turned around quickly and ran off, Noya stared at his back until he disappeared around a corner. He sighed and stomped his foot to the ground.

“He didn't even tell me his name.”

\---

[Text to: egg 5:50am] Ryu you won't believe it!

[Text to: too much hair gel 5:53am] Noya its 6 in the morning what could you possibly have to tell me.

[Text to: egg 5:54am] it ain't 6am yet buddy

[Text to: too much hair gel 6:00am] hah how about now

[Text to: egg 6:02am] rude, maybe I won't tell u my exciting news then

[Text to: too much hair gel 6:05am] just tell me damn it I want to go back to sleep

[Text to: egg 6:04am] k so u know tall dark and handsome rite

[Text to: too much hair gel 6:06am] guy with the long hair in your art class right? The one you're totally obsessed with

[Text to: egg 6:05am] yeh!!!god he's so mm. BUT ANYWAY I FUCKIN RAN INTO HIM

[Text to: egg 6:05am] like I actually ran into him and I had to totally act cool and like I wasn't freaking out on the inside

[Text to: too much hair gel 6:07am] ah yes, the classic ‘I ran into you we should totally date now’ thing huh? 

[Text to: too much hair gel 6:08am] buT MAN YOU HAVE A REASON TO GET YOUR GAY ON NOW TALK TO HIM

[Text to: egg 6:09am] MAN I'M TOTALLY GONNA!! I'LL TEXT YOU AFTER CLASS TONIGHT

\----

Today is the day, Noya tells himself. He's going to sit next to manbun in art class. Do it, do it you son of a- “Noya I can hear you thinking from over here, please stop.” 

-”Kenma you don't understand, there is a cute ass boy in my next class and I just have to talk to him.” Kenma stares at him of course, because that's what Kenma does, before turning back to his notebook. “Then just talk to him? It's not that hard.” He suggests, not taking his eyes off the paper. Noya sighs dramatically and plops his head against the desk, “You don't understand, you don't gotta flirt with anyone. You don't like people.” There's a short pause where Kenma doesn't say anything and Noya thinks their conversation is over, until he all but whispers a response.

“I like some people.” Noya covers his smile with his arm. “Some people as in Shouyou right?” He responds quickly, not missing a beat. The small blush on Kenmas cheeks is worth the teasing, and his classmate finally takes his eyes off his notes to look in his direction. “Well, at least I can actually talk to the one person I like.” He shoots back, golden eyes narrowed. Noya’s smile widens behind his arm, “I've totally talked to manbun before, I talked to him last week actually.” 

“Really now?” Kenma sighed, clearly not believing him. “I did! I actually ran right into him, I mean how could you not talk to someone after you nearly break your nose on their arm?” He exclaimed loudly, earning him an angry ‘ssh!’ from their professor. After a moment, Kenma quietly responds, “Mrs Yamada is going to kill you if you keep shouting in her class.” 

\----

Just a few more feet, you got this Noya. He quickens his steps as the art building comes into view. Shoes making a soft thunking noise from slamming his feet so hard on the ground. Not because he's nervous or anything, why would he be nervous? Just ask the guy if you can sit next to him! Its as easy as pie.

He opens the door to the building and climbs the stairs two at a time, he makes a right at the top and his stomach drops. What if he doesn't want anyone to sit next to him? He thinks, but quickly pushes away any thoughts that could possibly make him screw this up. He opens the door slowly, he's early, about fifteen to be exact. 

It's not as easy as pie, he thinks after slipping quietly into the room. There he is, in all his handsome glory, cute as a button in the back of the room, Noya’s stomach fills with butterflies. Okay, he tells himself, you got this. He walks over slowly, willing the butterflies to fly away. He stops beside the vacant chair beside his crush and sets his backpack down.

“Can I sit here?” Since they're the first ones in class, he’s probably not expecting to be talked to, manbun jumps slightly and drops the paint brush he was holding to clutch at his chest. He turns to look at Noya and the scared look on his face dissolves into a happy one once he realizes who's talking to him and oh my god why is he so attractive. 

“Oh! Nishinoya, right?” 

“Correct manbun-san! Can I sit down?”

“Manbun-san?- oh yes you can, I'm sorry.” He slides his chair over slightly making a high pitched squeaking noise, “Sorry no one usually sits with me.” Noya slides into his seat and sets his elbow onto the table and places his hand on his head, holding it up to stare at the taller man. “Well I'm gonna sit with you from now on got it?” He smiles, “Oh and you never gave me your name.” Noya can see the color drain from manbun’s face, he looks panicked for a second before rubbing a huge hand across his face and sighing, “How rude of me of me,” He slides the hand down to his mouth covering it from view, a blush forming on his cheeks,” I'm so sorry Nishinoya, My name is Azumane Asahi”

Noya can see the blush on his cheeks getting brighter and the butterflies flutter around in his stomach. Asahi, his name is Asahi. He feels giddy knowing his crush's name, and taps his feet softly against the ground in excitement. “So Asahi-san, do you always get here so early?” He questioned, their professor wasn't even here yet, nor were any students. Asahi scratches his cheek, “Well yeah I suppose so, I like to start drawing early so I have a lot of time to.paint it.” Noya hums and clicks his tongue, “That makes sense, you like painting a lot?” Asahi smiles and Noya’s heart skips, “Yeah it's my favorite, loved it since I was a kid.” 

Noya wasn't too into art, just took the class because he wanted another elective. But he thinks he could get into it much more, if Asahi likes it. 

They talk quietly until more students show up, there isn't many in the class, twenty at most. Noya’s learned that Asahi loves dogs, he likes to paint with bright colors, his hair actually goes down past his shoulders, and that he’s a 24 year old art major. Their professor walks in and Noya shuts his trap, Mr. Shimada is a strict but nice teacher. He talks to them about color theory again, reminding them about a small test coming up. Noya tells Asahi it makes him nervous, because he’s colorblind. Which, for some odd reason makes Asahi burst out laughing before apologizing quickly for being rude. Their teacher doesn't look up, so Noya questions his laughter, “What's so funny about it?” He asks, Asahi’s face flushes red as he tries to hold back laughing again. “Y-you’re colorblind taking an art class.” A small laugh bubbles out of his throat, “How is that not funny!” It takes Noya a moment to realize before he slaps a hand to his face, “Oh my gosh.” Asahi bursts out laughing again and Noya’s butterfly's do some back flips. They quiet down after a sharp look from Mr. Shimada. 

The class is two hours long, their professor tells them it's a study day and free period. Noya gets an idea, he quickly whips out a notebook from his bag, Asahi looks at him from the corner of his eye. He writes on it slowly, making sure to not misspell anything and embarrass himself, then pushes it towards Asahi. 

We can talk this way, so Mr. Shimada doesn't glare at us. It reads, he can see a small smile form on Asahi’s lips before he digs a pen out from his bag. 

Good idea. It's a good thing we're up so high he can't really see us. 

I always have good ideas Asahi-san

Was taking an art class while colorblind one of them?

The sass! Where did it come from Asahi-San!

From my back pocket, he’s drawn a small smile face next to it.

Asahi-san why must you tease me, we just met!

Well, we didn't just meet. You ran into me last week. Literally.

Hey now I wasn't the one who stopped in the middle of the sidewalk!

You're right, it's my fault, then I didn't even give you my name. I'm a horrible person.

I can't tell if you're joking or not...

I think I am? I honestly don't know.

How can you not know!!

I don't know how I don't know!

That doesn't even make sense Asahi-san!! Noya can hear Asahi giggle when he reads it. Giggle.

Not to go off topic but, why did you want to sit next to me?

Well because I didn't get your name, and I knew we had class together. Noya scans what he wrote before scratching it out, making it unreadable. 

To be honest I thought you were cute and I really wanted to talk to you for awhile now. He watches Asahi read it over a couple of times before he glances over, face red again. It takes a couple of minutes before Asahi slides the notebook back over.

Really?

Yes really!

I think you're cute too.

Nishinoya stares at his notebook with his mind blank. He's giddy and his stomach feels tight, he glances at Asahi who is probably in the same condition judging by the hands covering his face. Noya jumps when Mr. Shimada clears his throat to talk, “Okay guys, be sure to study color theory for next week, I'll see you all then.” 

The students around them get up slowly, stretching and grabbing their bags. Asahi doesn't move, so Noya keeps his ass firmly planted. After everyone leaves and the professor nods at them in goodbye, Asahi finally looks over at him. “I normally stay here for awhile, but um, would you want to get some coffee or something?” 

The butterfly's burst into a dance and Noya taps his feet against the ground again, “Asahi-San I would love to.”

\---

[Text to: Suga 7:25pm] koushi I'm freaking out.

[Text to: Scary beard 7:26pm] what's wrong???? What happened???? Do I need to come get u???

[Text to: Suga 7:28pm] no I'm okay

[Text to: Suga 7:28pm] you know the kid that ran into me the other day?

[Text to: Scary beard 7:30pm] yes??? What about him??

[Text to: Suga 7:33pm] so he sat next to me in art class today…

[Text to: Suga 7:33pm] he talked to me all period then told me I was cute….

[Text to: Scary beard 7:35pm] REALLY TELL ME MORE

[Text to: Suga 7:37pm] please calm down 

[Text To: Suga 7:38pm] I told him he was cute too and asked him out for coffee...I think I almost died

[Text to: Scary beard 7:40pm] omg!!!! You actually asked someone out???

[Text to: Scary beard 7:41pm] wait wait wait I'm coming over so I can hear this in person be there in a sec!!!

[Text to: Suga 7:42pm] I'll leave the door open

Asahi is on his bed when his door slams open then closed, a loud yell alerting him that Suga is here. He sighs and slips out of bed to greet his friend, barely getting a foot out of his room before Suga is in his personal space. “Asahi!!! Hurry up and tell me all about him!” He grabs Asahi by the arm and tugs him towards the living room, “What's he looks like? How tall is he? What's he going to school for?”

“Suga…” 

 

\-----

Their first ‘date’ goes extremely well and Asahi can't wait to see Nishinoya more. When he tells him this Noya’s smile was so big and bright Asahi just wanted to kiss him. On their second and now official date, he did. Under the stars after a picnic dinner Nishinoya had made, telling Asahi he’d actually gone to school for cooking. It was so good that Asahi had to lay back and not move for while, his stomach unbelievably full. Noya had laid back next to him and leaned his head on Asahi’s shoulder. Once the stars came out and lit up the sky, Asahi leaned down to look at his date. He whispered his name and waited for him to look up, before softly and slowly pressing their lips together. When he pulls away Noya is smiling at him, “Get back down here.” He demands before dragging Asahi by the hair back to his lips.

They're on their third date when Asahi tells Noya he's pansexual, when Noya gives him a confused look Asahi explains that a lot of gay men he's met don't prefer that. That's he's had a lot of trouble keeping boyfriends because of it. Noya just smiles at him and tell him not to worry. It's not until after Noya asks Asahi to be his boyfriend that he tells him that he's transgender, that he hopes that's okay and that he still wants to date him. Asahi only smiles and tell him he's perfect. 

After many dates over the course of a year, Asahi is making them crowns out of fake flowers in his apartment. Nishinoya is making them dinner when he realizes something, immediately blurting it out. “Asahi, I love you.” He stands there awkwardly and doesn't turn around until the chair his boyfriend is sitting on squeaks loudly. When he looks over his shoulder Asahi is right next to him, he grabs Noya’s face gently in his large hands. They stare at each other for a while, a blush forming on Noya’s cheeks, until Asahi leans in kissing him senseless. When he finally pulls away his lips are wet and puffy, “I love you so much, Yuu.”


End file.
